This invention relates to a portable toy for playing, at different times, interchangable, electro-mechanical toy-units. In particular, the invention relates to such a toy that is releasably-connected to a wrist of a user, particularly a child.
In the past, there have been portable toys and even games that are releasably connected to the user's wrist. However, each of these prior art toys was limited to one specific game, or type of game, that could be played. Moreover, the type of game involved either a mechanical game or an electronic game, but not an electro-mechanical game.